


FULLY CHARGED FOREVER

by orphan_account



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: FULLY CHARGED WILL NEVER BE CANCELLED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is in memory of Fully Charged





	FULLY CHARGED FOREVER

Y'all ready for this?

My name is

 _Aki_ : Aki, I'm a Robot

I'm Megaman or a School Boy

 _Bert Wily_ : I'm street, I got the beat

You mess with me, you get concrete feet

(Yeah bitches!)

 _Suna Light_ : I got jacked by cops and shot my tater tots

Busted the Robot Masters for slinging moon rocks

 _Aki_ : Milk, milk, lemonade

(Fools!)

Around the corner fudge is made

 _Bert Wily_ : I like spraying booties with my ice cream straw

Treat my hoes like a cop's bear claw

 _Suna Light_ : Got a Bro-bot watch and a lemonade Inventor

(Yeah)

Do genuis go with that? Here come the drum break!

{B-B-Bitches!)

(Aw doughnuts!)

(Yeah boy!)

Fully Charged won't ever be cancelled

Fully Charged won't be dismantled

Fully Charged gonna be together

Fully Charged gonna be forever!

(Oh no you didn't!)


End file.
